Try Everything
by Disneylover2900
Summary: Just a series of one-shots about Nick and Judy's adventures as cops, dealing with the world and each other, and learning how to be there for each other though good and bad times. *May contain minor spoilers* (contains WildeHopps ) Ideas greatly appreciated! *Rated T for some violence*
1. Little Punks

**Hey! So, I saw Zootopia a couple days ago and I loved it! I loved the message that it was trying to send. I also loved how every single animal that Nick and Judy met on their journey was completely unique and special in their own way. I don't know exactly how many of these I plan to write. I guess I'll just post as I come up with them. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters (except for my OCs)**

* * *

A very excited Nick Wilde jumped out of bed he put on his ZPD uniform, grabbed a box of doughnuts, and made his way over to the police station. Ever since hestarted working for the ZPD, he finally felt like he was important and people needed him. (of course, he would never admit that) _"Good morning Ben, how's it going?"_ He asks the cheetah at the front desk. _"I'm doing great Mr. Wilde!"_ He answered. _"Call me Nick."_ He tells him as he walks to his office. _"Morning Carrots."_ He

says to Judy. _"Hey Nick!"_ She says with a smile. _"I got you a doughnut from the shop. Carrot icing, just the way you like it."_ Nick tells her. _"Thank you Nick, that was_ _very sweet of you."_ She says. _"Yeah, whatever."_ The fox says to her. Every once in a while Nick would surprise Judy with something special. She always thought it was so sweet of him to do that for her. _"So, what's the problem_ _today?"_ Nick asks. " _Some little punk and his friends stole some jewelry and are hiding it_ _somewhere._

 _Our job is to find them and get the jewelry back."_ The rabbit informs him. _"How much time do we have for this one?"_ He joked. _"Dumb fox."_ She says. " Now, _Let's go!"_ She says as they run to their police car. _'Where to first?"_ Nick asks. _"First, we need to go A Diamond_ _in the Ruff,_ _which is the name of the jewelry store, and talk_ _to Mrs. Wolfington."_ Judy tells him.

* * *

 **At the Jewelry Store:**

 _"Hello? Mrs. Wolfington?"_ Judy asks. _"Oh, Hello! What can I do for you folks?"_ Mrs. Wolfington asked them. _"My name is officer Hopps and this is my_ _partner officer Wilde._ _We were_ _wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions."_ Judy tells the wolf. _"Sure_ _thing!"_ She says. _"Great! First question: Was your store robbed? If so, do you know who_ _it was_ _that robbed you?"_ Nick asks her. _"I'm not sure."_ The Wolf replied. _"I do have a_ _security_ _tape though." "That's perfect!"_ The fox says. Him and

Judy follow Mrs. Wolfington into the back room. She starts to play the tape. _"So, it says here that you got_ _robbed_ _yesterday at around 12:30 p.m., is that correct?"_ Judy asks Mrs. Wolfington. _"Yes."_ She replied. She clicks the "rewind" button to that time. _"I see them! Right there!"_ Nick says with excitement. _"Okay. So it looks like they are two lions and a zebra."_ Judy says. _"I know_ _that_ _zebra!"_ Mrs. Wolfington exclaimed. _"That's my next door neighbor_ _Zee. I wonder why_ _he's with those kids."_

 _She says._ _"Well then, let's go ask his parents."_ Nick says as he starts running outside. _"Wait for us!"_ Judy says as she tries to keep up with Nick. _"Zee's house is little_ _white one over there."_ The wolf tells them.

* * *

 **At Zee's House:**

Mrs. Wolfington knocks on the door and a woman answers. _"Hello Mrs. Wolfington! How_ _are you?"_ The woman asks. _"I'm afraid I'm not doing so well Mrs. Jacobs."_ She tells her. _"May we come in?"_ Mrs. Wolfington asks her. _"Sure. Come on in!"_ The two officers and Mrs. Wolfington walk into her house. _"So what seems to be the problem officers?"_ The zebra asks them. _"It's with your son."_ Judy explains. _"What about him?"_ The Zebra asks. _"He stole some_ _jewelry from Mrs. Wolfington's jewelry_

 _store."_ Nick tells her. _"What?"_ She says with a look of concern. _"Him and two other boys stole from my store."_ Mrs. Wolfington explained. Nick shows Mrs. Jacobs the picture that he took of the three boys. _"I knew it!"_ Mrs. Jacobs said. _"He's been hanging out with Greg and Garrett. There_ _always getting into trouble. I don't_ _know why he would want to hang out with those little_ _punks!"_ She said, getting a little mad. _"Do you know where they were going that day?"_ Judy asks her. _"He said that_

 _he_ _was going to the library. I had no idea that he would go_ _and steal something, especially_ _from his neighbor."_ The zebra says. _"I think I know_ _where he went."_ Nick chimed in. _"Really? Where did he go Nick?"_ Judy asks him, getting excited. ' _Well, I pass the library_ _everyday on my way to the station. There is an old,_ _abandoned cabin in the woods_ _behind there. That's probably where he was going when_ _he said "library".'_ He told everyone. " _Wow! Nice detective work Nick!"_ Judy complemented. _"I know, I'm pretty great."_ Nick said boldly. Judy just rolled her eyes and followed Nick, Mrs. Wolfington, and Mrs. Jacobs to the cabin.

* * *

 **At the cabin:**

When they got there, Judy and Nick bust open the door to see Greg, Garrett, and Zee standing there with the jewelry sitting in plain sight on the couch. _"Stand right there you_ _little punks!"_ Judy says to the boys. Just then, Zee starts crying. _"I'm so sorry officer!_ _Greg and Garrett made me do it! They said that if I didn't, then they were going to hurt_ _me!"_ Zee exclaimed. _"Well then I'll make sure they never do it again."_ The rabbit walks over to the two of them and says _"by the order of the_

 _law_ _,_ _if_ _you bully Zee or any other_ _kid, it will not look good."_ Judy told them. _"Yes officer!"_ Greg says, clearly shaking. _"Yeah. We promise!"_ Garrett added. _"Good."_ Judy said. They give Mrs. Wolfington the jewelry back and they walk back to her shop. _"Um, officers? I just wanted to say thank_ _you so much for getting_ _my jewelry back. You guys make a great team!"_ She tells them. _"Yeah, I guess we do."_ Judy says as she looks at Nick. Nick looks back at her as a smile starts to form on his face.

* * *

 **Did you like it? If you have any ideas for a one-shot, please don't hesitate to PM your ideas. I will write as often as I can. Please R &R! (rate and review) **

**\- Disneylover2900**


	2. My Best Friend Jessie

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

Judy walks into her office and sees Nick and a young women crying into his shoulder. _"It's okay, Officer Hopps will be here any minute."_ Nick says. _"Hey Nick, Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic."_ Judy explains. _"I'm so glad you're here Miss Hopps! My best friend Jessie was kidnapped last night and I don't know where she is!"_ The Giraffe says, a look of concern on her face. _"Where were you and Jessie the night that she got kidnapped?"_ Judy asks the Giraffe. _"We were walking home from the_ _movies and Jessie herd a strange sound coming from one of the buildings next door._

 _I told her not to go in there, but she did it anyway. So, we went into the building and checked the upstairs. Then, before I could even scream, a person in a white mask came and knocked us both out. When I finally woke up, Jessie and I were in a dark room. I managed to escape, but unfortunately, the person found Jessie before she could escape. I just hope that she's still alive."_ The Giraffe says as she starts to cry again.

 _"Don't you worry, I'm sure your friend is still alive and we are going to find her. Also, I'm going to need your name so that I can put it on the witness list."_ The rabbit tells her. _"Oh. thank you so much Miss Hopps! My name is Vanessa Jacobs and I'm Jessie's best friend, I've known her since I was little."_ Vanessa informs the cops. _"Where was the first place that you and Jessie went that night?"_ Nick asks her.

 _"Her mom picked me up at my house and drove us to the_ _movies,_ _but her_ _mom is the nicest person ever, so I don't she could have done it."_ Vanessa explains. _"Well, there's only one way to find out."_ Judy says as the three of them get into the police car.

* * *

 **At Jessie's house:**

 _"My husband and I have been looking all over town looking for her. We went to all her favorite places and asked if they saw her, but they all said no."_ Jessie's mother tells the two cops. _"If you knew she was gone, then why did Vanessa report her missing and not you?"_ Judy asks her. _"We didn't know that she was missing until Vanessa called us." She explains._ _"It's true. After I escaped the place, I called the cops and then I called her parents."_ Vanessa adds.

 _"The police, my husband, and I searched_ _all night for her. After about 3 hours of searching, they told Vanessa to come in to the ZPD station and talk to you two."_ Jessie's mom says. _"Okay. Thank you so much for your time."_ The fox says as he and Judy go to leave. _"Um, Officer Hopps? I have something for you."_ Jessie's mom says. She hands Judy a picture of Jessie the night she was kidnapped. _"Thank you so much. This will really help us in finding her."_ Judy and Nick get into their police car and go to the next place that she was seen: the movie theater.

* * *

 **At the movie theater:**

Nick, Judy, and Vanessa walk into the movie theater and ask the Tiger at the front desk about Jessie. " _I'm really sorry officers, but I didn't work the night shift last night. I could ask my buddy Randell though."_ He says. _"Hey Randell!"_ The Tiger yells. _"Yeah Tom?"_ The Rhino asks. _"I got some cops over here who need to ask you a question."_ Tom tells him. _"Coming!"_ Randell says. He then walks over to them and says _"What can I help you two with?"_ Judy takes out the picture and shows it to Randell.

 _"This a picture of Jessie Van Dyke. She came to your movie theater and then was kidnapped right after. Do you think you saw her yesterday?"_ Judy asks the Rhino. _"I probably did, I see everyone. Did you guys see X-Men: Zoopocalypse?"_ He asks Vanessa. _"Yeah, we did."_ She responds. _"Okay. So I just need to go into the control room and watch the video footage."_ He says. So, the two cops and the Giraffe follow Randell into the control room.

 _"Where are the taps?!"_ Randell says. They see that the room is completely empty with only a desk, a chair, and a storage rack left. _"I'm so sorry officers, I don't know what happened to all the stuff."_ He tells everyone. _"It's fine Randell. Thank you for your help._ _"_ Nick tells him. He then goes to check the building where Jessie got kidnapped.

* * *

 **At the building:**

 _"Hello there young lady, welcome to Cathy's cakes, what can I get you?"_ She asks Judy. _"I actually need to ask you a question about a girl named Jessie Van Dyke. She was here last night and got kidnapped. Do you know anything about that?"_ Judy asks the old woman. _"I'm afraid not young lady. I didn't see her come in."_ She explains. While Judy is talking to the old woman, Nick is looking around the shop and notices something in Vanessa's bag.

 _"Hey Vanessa, can I see your purse for a second?"_ He asks her. _"What do you need it for?"_ She asks him. _"I think I see something that will help us with this case."_ He tells her. _"I'm pretty sure there's nothing in there that will help you."_ She says. _"Then why won't you give it to me?"_ He asks her. She looks at Nick, then looks away and starts to run out the door. _"Um, Judy? We need to go. Like, right now."_ Nick says. He grabs Judy's hand and they start to chase down Vanessa.

 _"Stop right there!"_ Judy yells to Vanessa. They finally catch up to Vanessa and she puts her hands up in surrender. _"Why would you want to hurt your best friend?"_ Judy asks Vanessa as she walks her back to the police car. _"I did it because I'm jealous of her!"_ Vanessa tells Nick and Judy. _"She's always gets whatever she wants and it's not fair! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands."_ She says. _"By kidnapping her?!"_ The fox says. _"Yeah, pretty much."_ She says truthfully.

Nick looks at her with a disgusted face and then keeps on walking. When they got to the police car, Judy asked Vanessa where Jessie was. Vanessa told her that she was in her basement, but they would never find her. Judy rolled her eyes at Vanessa and got into the car to go find Jessie.

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

Nick and Judy were busy doing paperwork when they herd a knock on the door. _"Hello?"_ They herd the person say. _"Jessie! How are you doing? Did you speak with Vanessa?"_ Judy asked her. _"I'm doing okay. I visited Vanessa in jail again and we are trying to fix our friendship."_ She responds. _"I just wanted to thank you too so much for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I might have still been in her basement."_ Jessie tells them. _"You're welcome Jessie."_ Judy says.

 _"I still can't believe that she_ _would make up a story just so she would get out of trouble!"_ Nick tells everyone. _"Hmm. Reminds me of someone else I know."_ Judy teases. _"Har Har."_ Nick says sarcastically as they both start laughing.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Please R &R!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	3. Day Off

**Hey! I'm going to be on vacation all next week, so I will be posting** ** _two_** **Chapters this week. One will be today and the other one will be on Saterday. Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

A very excited Nick Wilde jumped out of bed and ran to his friend and partner Judy Hopps' house. " _Hey Judy! Ready for our day off?_ " The fox asks her. " _Of course I am._ " She says. _"Well, what do you want to do first?_ " Nick asks her. " _There's this diner that's two block any from here that has the best pancakes ever!"_ Judy explains. _"Well then, let's go eat!"_ Nick says as they start to make their way over to the diner.

* * *

 **At the Diner:**

" _What can I get I get for you two?"_ The waitress asks Nick and Judy. _"I'll have some pancakes with a side of syrup please."_ Judy says. " _And I'll have the same thing that she's having._ " Nick adds. " _Okay. Your food will be out shortly."_ The waitress says. _"Thank you."_ Judy tells her. " _So, how's your family? Are they doing well?"_ Nick asks, trying to start conversation. " _Come on Nick, we always talk about my family!"_ Judy laughs.

" _I'd like to know a little bit about your family."_ She says. _"Well, there's not much to it. My father left when I was 6, leaving my mother to raise my brother, my sister, and I alone."_ He tells Judy. " _Oh Nick, I'm so sorry!"_ Judy says. " _It's okay. My mom has a new boyfriend, Hank, who I think is very nice and treats her well, so I'm okay. I just wanted her to be happy._ " Nick says. " _Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you."_ Judy says.

" _Thanks carrots, that means a lot."_ Nick tells her. " _Here's your food. I hope you enjoy._ " The waitress says. " _Thank you very much Ma'am."_ Nick says to the waitress as he starts to eat his food. " _So carrots, what do you want to do after this?_ " Nick asks Judy, who is not paying attention. " _Carrots?_ " Nick asks Judy, who is _still_ not paying attention. " _Nick, look over there. Do you see that?"_ The rabbit asks him. " _I don't see anything."_ He says.

" _There's a guy over there who looks very suspicious. I think he might be trying to steal some flowers from that cart over there."_ She tells Nick. " _I'm sure someone else from the ZPD is already on their way to catch him. Today is our day off carrots, we don't have to catch any bad guys."_ He tells the rabbit. " _Which is why I want to catch him."_ She says. " _Well then you can go and catch him. But I'm gonna stay right here and finish my pancakes."_ Nick says, putting another piece in his mouth. "Suit _yourself. I got a bad guy to catch!"_ She says as she runs across the street to catch the bad guy.

* * *

 **At the flower cart:**

Judy looks around and sees that the man is still there. " _Hey you! Stop right there!"_ Judy yells as she cases the man down. She takes out her handcuffs (which she carries around with her at all times) and puts them on the man's hands. " _What are you doing you dumb bunny?! I didn't do nothing wrong!"_ The man says as he tries to break out of the handcuffs. _"Tell that to Chief Bogo you liar!"_ Judy says, trying to make sure the man doesn't escape.

" _I'm really not lying, I was buying my mom flowers! I have my receipt right here!"_ The man says as he hands Judy the receipt. " _Oh, I'm sorry! Here, I'll let you go!"_ Judy says, letting the man go. " _Thank you._ " He says as he walks back to his house. Just then Nick comes running up to Judy and asks her about the bad guy. " _It turns out that he wasn't stealing the flowers. He paid for them and I ended up looking like an idiot."_ Judy tells Nick. " _I told you not to worry about it your dumb bunny."_ He says. " _Sly fox."_ She says back as they start to walk back to Judy's house.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R! **

**\- Disneylover2900**


	4. Meet the Parents (part 1)

**Hello! So, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for not posting on the day that I promised. To be honest, it was done, but I forgot to upload it! I promise that I will never let that happen again! Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

Nick and Judy were waiting at the train station for their train to arrive. Judy was going to visit her parents in Bunnyburrow and decided to bring Nick along with her. Nick was very nervous though. He wasn't sure if Judy's family would like him because, well, he's a fox. When the train finally arrived, Nick and Judy went to sit down. " _Are you excited to meet my family? I'm really excited for you to meet them!"_ Judy asks.

" _Yeah,_ I'm _really excited."_ Nick lied. " _You're going to love them, they're so nice!"_ Judy says cheerfully. " _I'm sure they are."_ Nick says, staring out the window. " _What's wrong?"_ Judy asks him, a look of concern on her face. " _Nothing."_ He lies. " _Come on Nick, something's wrong, your ears are droopy."_ She says. " _I'm just a little worried, that's all."_ The fox finally tells her. " _What are you so worried_ about?" She asks him.

" _I'm just worried that, because I'm a fox, they won't like me."_ Nick says sadly. " _Oh, come on! I'm sure that's not true at all. There's actually a fox who lives there."_ Judy says, trying to cheer Nick up. " _Really?"_ Nick says, feeling a little better. " _Oh yeah. He makes the best pies around." The Rabbit tells him._ " _Does he make blueberry ones?"_ Nick asks. " _Yup!"_ Judy says as they both start to laugh.

* * *

 **At Bunnyburrow:**

When Nick and Judy finally arrive in Bunnyburrow, they are greeted by Judy's many brothers and sisters. " _Judy!"_ Her mother says as she gives her daughter a big hug. " _Jude the Dude! How's life in the big city treat'n yea?"_ Her father asks. " _Oh, It's going great!"_ Judy tells her dad. " _That's great Judy!"_ Her mom says. " _Um, I actually have a very special guest here with me."_ Judy tells her parents. " _Oh. Well, what is it?"_ Her dad asks.

" _My best friend and partner at work, Mr. Nick Wilde!"_ Judy says as she tells Nick to come talk to her parents. " _Um, Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Hopps._ " Nick says, acting kinda shy. " _Hey there Nick, It's very nice to meet you!"_ Judy's dad says. " _So this is the famous Nick Wilde we've herd so much about!"_ Judy's mom says. _"Mom!"_ Judy says, getting embarrassed. " _Are you Judy's boyfriend?"_ One of Judy's sisters asks Nick.

" _Um, no. We work together."_ Nick explains. " _Do you want to be her boyfriend?"_ Another one of Judy's sisters ask. " _Maybe."_ Nick tells her. The two girls start giggling and run away from Nick. " _Do I want to be her boyfriend? Do I want her to be my girlfriend? Would society even allow that?"_ Nick asks himself. He lets out a big sigh and looks for Judy. " _Hey Judy."_ Nick says. _"Yeah?"_ She asks. " _Do you know where your dad is?"_ Nick asks her. " _He's at the farm picking carrots, why?"_ Judy asks. _"Um, just wondering."_ He says as he starts walking to the farm.

* * *

 **At the farm:**

Nick walks up to Mr. Hopps and offers to help pick carrots. " _So, how long does it take for the carrots to grow?"_ Nick asks Mr. Hopps. " _Well Nick, it takes about 2 1/2 months for them to fully mature."_ Mr. Hopps explains. " _Why are you asking? Are you interested in gardening?"_ He asks Nick. " _Yeah. I'm thinking I might want to have a garden of my own."_ Nick says. " _But um, that's not the_ only _thing I'm interested in."_ Nick mumbles. " _What was that Nick?"_ Mr. Hopps asks. _"I was wondering if I could maybe...date your daughter."_ Nick says.

* * *

 **Did you like it? This will be a two-parter, so stay tuned!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	5. Meet the Parents (part 2)

**Hey! So, I'm kinda excited for this chapter. I wanted a least one fluffy chapter that had WildeHopps in it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney (except my OCs)**

* * *

" _Date my daughter?"_ Mr. Hopps asks a very nervous Nick Wilde. " _Yes sir."_ He says, staring at the ground. " _I'm not sure about that Nick. I don't even know if you're allowed to date."_ Mr. Hopps says. " _Well, I don't care what other people think. I love your daughter and I want to be with her. So, will you let me?"_ Nick asks, waiting for his answer.

 _"I guess so, but you have to be careful! I'm not sure how people will react when they see a fox and a bunny holding hands."_ Mr. Hopps warns Nick. " _I promise that I will keep her safe."_ The fox says. " _Now I just have to ask Judy. Do you know where she is?"_ Nick asks. _"I think she's helping her mother make dinner."_ Mr. Hopps says. " _Thank you so much Mr. Hopps!_ " Nick yells as he goes to find his (hopefully) new girlfriend.

* * *

 **At the Hopps' house:**

" _Do you need any more help with dinner mom?_ " Judy asks her mother. " _I think you've done enough to help me sweetie. You should go and take a break."_ Mrs. Hopps says. Nick then comes in and asks to talk to Judy alone and follows Nick outside. " _What do you need to talk about?_ " Judy asks him. " _I just wanted to say that I think you're really sweet, you're great at your job, and...I love you. So, will you be my girlfriend?"_ Nick asks Judy, who is in total shock.

" _I...I don't know what to say. Is this even allowed?_ " Judy asks him. " _I don't know, but I do know that I want to be with you. So, what do you say?"_ Nick asks Judy. " _Of course I will!"_ Judy says as she gives her new boyfriend a big hug. " _Let's go into the dinning room and tell everyone!"_ The excited rabbit tells Nick. They both walk into the dining room and tell Judy's family.

" _I'm so happy for you! I knew that Nick was a great guy, and now he's your boyfriend!"_ Her mother says, a big smile on her face. " _Thanks mom!"_ Judy says, an even bigger smile on her face then her mother's.

* * *

 **After Dinner:**

" _Bye Judy! Bye Nick!"_ Judy's family says as they get on the train to go back to Zootopia. " _Bye Guys!"_ They both say. As they get on the train, they start holding hands and talk about what exciting things that they can do as a couple. " _We could go on one of those couples cruises that they have! Or maybe we could go out to a fancy restaurant!"_ Judy says.

' _Yeah. Or we could go and see a movie and I could do the "yawn and put your arm around the girl" trick.'_ He laughs. " _I can't believe we're a couple. I mean, it fells like just yesterday I was putting a boot on your stroller."_ Judy reminds Nick. " _I remember. I then tried to run away from you, but you found me."_ Nick says.

" _I found you." Judy tells Nick as she puts her head on his shoulder. "I love you Nick." Judy says as she gives Nick a small kiss on the cheek. "I know." He says._

* * *

 **At Judy's house:**

" _Thanks again for bringing me home Nick!"_ Judy tells him. " _Anything for you carrots!"_ The fox replies. Nick then gets into his car and says to himself " _I can't believe Judy's girlfriend. I mean, I love her, but I'm scared as hell! I think we just need to play it safe. If someone finds out that we're dating, we might be in trouble." He tells himself. "But I promise, as long as I live, to make Judy feel safe, protected, and loved. Because I love her, and I know she loves me."_

* * *

 **So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


End file.
